joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
SCP-939
Summary SCP-939 are endothermic, pack-based predators which display atrophy of various systems similar to troglobitic organisms. The skins of SCP-939 are highly permeable to moisture and translucent red, owing to a compound chemically similar to hemoglobin. SCP-939 average 2.2 meters tall standing upright and weigh an average of 250 kg, though weight is highly variable. Each of their four limbs end in three-fingered claws with a fourth, opposable digit, and are covered in setae which considerably augment climbing ability. Their heads are elongated, devoid of even vestigial eyes or eye sockets, and contain no brain casing. The jaws of SCP-939 are lined with red, faintly luminescent fang-like teeth, similar to those belonging to specimens of the genus Chauliodus, up to 6 cm in length, and encircled by heat-sensitive pit organs. Eye spots, sensitive to light and dark, run the length of their spined dorsal ridges. These spines may be up to 16 cm long and are believed to be sensitive to changes in air pressure and flow. SCP-939 do not possess many vital organ systems; central and peripheral nervous systems, circulatory system, and digestive tract are all absent. SCP-939's respiratory system is atrophied and serves no apparent purpose beyond spreading AMN-C227 (see below). SCP-939 have no apparent physiological need to feed, nor any way to digest consumed tissue. Ingested material typically accumulates in the respiratory system of SCP-939 and is regurgitated once the amount is sufficient to markedly inhibit its function. Despite the absence of many vital organ systems, SCP-939 are capable of bearing live young. See Addendum 10-16-1991. SCP-939's primary method of luring prey is the imitation of human speech in the voices of prior victims, though imitation of other species and active nocturnal hunts have been documented. SCP-939 vocalizations often imply significant distress; whether SCP-939 understand their vocalizations or are repeating previously heard phrases is the subject of ongoing study. How SCP-939 acquire voices is not currently understood; specimens have been documented imitating victims despite never hearing the victim speak. Analysis of SCP-939 vocalizations cannot distinguish between SCP-939 and samples of known victims' voices. The use of biometric voice-recognition security or identification systems at any installation housing SCP-939 is strongly discouraged for this reason. Prey is usually killed with a single bite to the cranium or neck; bite forces have been measured in excess of 35 MPa. SCP-939 exhale minute traces of an aerosolized Class C amnestic, designated AMN-C227. AMN-C227 causes temporary anterograde amnesia, inhibiting memory formation for the duration of exposure, plus an average of thirty (30) minutes. It is colorless, odorless, and tasteless with an estimated ECt50 for inhalation of 0.0015mg•min/m3. In well-ventilated or open air environments, risk of exposure to ECt50 is greatly reduced but not negligible. AMN-C227 is typically undetectable in the bloodstream sixty (60) minutes following cessation of exposure. Reported sensations of disorientation and mild hallucinations immediately following removal from environments saturated with the agent are similar to recreational use of numerous psychoactive substances and easily mistaken as such. Note 03-23-2005: This report pertains to morphology alpha. For information regarding morphology beta, see REDACTED Experiment Log 914, AMTF Nu-7 After Action Report ██-██-████, REDACTED Addendum 11-14-1981: A log of radio traffic between capture teams during initial contact with SCP-939 is available here. Addendum 04-11-1982: Due to SCP-939's intense aversion to bright light, it has been deemed a minimal risk of escape. Standard fluorescent hallway lighting is sufficient to deter SCP-939-1 from leaving its darkened cell. See Addendum 09-20-1991. Addendum 06-29-1987: Preliminary research into AMN-C227 suggests potential for use as a general-purpose amnestic. Methods of mass-producing the agent, as well as possible adverse effects, are being investigated at Bio-Containment and Research Site-06. Addendum 10-03-1990: AMN-C227 has been approved for use as a Class C amnestic. Projected annual production at Bio-Research Area-12 by SCP-939 respiratory tissue cultures is expected to surpass three (3) liters. Addendum 09-20-1991: Containment of nine (9) SCP-939 specimens has been compromised following a "Silent Night" breach scenario at Bio-Containment and Research Site-06. Nearby civilian settlements have been evacuated on the pretense of a coming storm. Recovery teams have been deployed to the area. Addendum 10-16-1991: REDACTED In light of this, all interaction with SCP-939 from September 8th to October 7th in the Northern Hemisphere or March 6th to April 4th in the Southern Hemisphere is strictly forbidden. REDACTED No male specimens of SCP-939 have yet been identified REDACTED contain a Class B amnestic REDACTED Powers and Stats Tier:9-A Name:'SCP-939 '''Origin:'SCP Foundation 'Gender:'Male 'Age:'Unknown 'Classification:'SCP 'Powers and Abilities:'Superhuman Physical Characteristics,Super Strength,Mimicking voices,Armor,Increased Speed,Release of AMN-C227,Spinal Dorsal Ridges Are Know To Be Sensitive To Air Pressure And Flow,Voice Manipulation (Uses Voices Of People That SCP-939 Killed),Can Lure Other People To Approach Them,The Victims Will Try To Find Out Who Is That Speaks To Them 'Attack Potency:Unknown '(Does massive damage when in combat with the player) 'Speed:Unknown '(In Very fast and can keep up with the player) '''Lifting Strength:Unknown Striking Strength:Unknown '''(Is Very Strong) '''Durability:Unknown Stamina:Unknown Range:'Melee Range '''Standard Equipment:'None Notable 'Intelligence:'Unknown (Can lure foes in by using voices) 'Weaknesses:'None Notable '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Voice:'Can lure people in by using peoples voice * '''Speed:'Has Increased Speed * 'Power:'Has Increased Power Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:SCP Category:Monsters Category:Characters Category:Game Characters